The Dark Half, Part 1
Spoiler Warning! The author strongly advises you read her stories My Envied Lady (Book 1) and The Fairest Thing (Book 2) before continuing with The Dark Half (Book 3). You will stumble upon some major spoilers, and may be confused if you start with Book 3. You have been warned! More sensitive readers may want to be advised that this series is more PG in nature (think Harry Potter, 70's and 80's Star Wars, etc.) Chapter 1 The monastery had once been a peaceful, comforting place. Run by an order dedicated to healing, it served as a hospital for the remote, hilly countryside. All that changed when the plague came. When they took in the first few people complaining of a sudden fever, they did not expect a disease that spread like wildfire, ravaging the compound. It was said the last survivors fled in terror of the sickness, leaving the dead unburied. The buildings fell into disrepair and the once well-tended herb gardens became overgrown with weeds and brambles. Not long after, rumors began circulating about the place. That it was haunted, that it was cursed, that demons and monsters had taken up residence there. A decade passed, and the travelers who once avoided the monastery due to disease now avoided it for fear of its evil reputation. It was as Chloderic wanted it. He and his "order" had taken up residence in the abandoned monastery, cleaned it, rebuilt parts of it, and set up their own industry there. His product was a closely guarded secret, as was his list of clientèle. It was a rare product in high demand, and for the right price, a delivery could be arranged. Until the day the dragons appeared in the countryside. Johan had settled into a strict routine in the days following their return from their adventures in the marshes that summer. Partly this was due to his increased responsibilities as a knight, but duty also served as a convenient distraction from his longing for Sabina that only became worse was the days passed, not to mention the guilt over not confessing his role in Sabina's disappearance. It was best to keep busy when often only a locked door or stone wall separated them. He was on his way from mass to the practice yard when the King stopped him to give him a list of preparations for an upcoming tournament. Johan accepted it graciously. "Now there's a few things I want you to check on as well, that I did not add yet," Pepin began, "We'll need some performers, and minstrels...good ones, but that goes without saying, doesn't it? We'll also need to go over the guest list a final time, and...are you all right?" The knight was looking impatient, his eyes shifting from the floor to the tapestry behind him, never once meeting the king's. "No, I'm just...thinking. Forgive me, sire. The guest list. Will everyone be in attendance?" He dared not speak her name. "We can get the details straightened out after a few more urgent things are attended to. To be honest, I'm putting this in your hands because you've shown real discipline since you've returned. You're never idle for a minute, and I know I can depend on you." "Thank you. I won't disappoint you," He murmured, staring intently at the folded list. He stayed in the hall after the King had left, and his gaze again went to the tapestry. This particular one was his favorite, because his mother had made it years ago when she was a lady-in-waiting to then-princess Anne. Lady Yvette had included herself in the scene, standing with Anne and other court Ladies, celebrating the Crusaders' return. She had woven each thread so expertly it was almost like looking at a painting. Seeing his mother's face had always been a comfort, but now she seemed to glare down in disapproval. Johan smoothed the now crumpled parchment in his hands, and hurried out of the hall. Next chapter Category:Hauvon Expanded Universe stories Category:THDG's articles Category:The Dark Half chapters